1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assembly or apparatus for ventilating a room. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low cost room ventilation apparatus that operates via manual manipulation thereof for controlling airflow therethrough.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Certain prior art generally related to the subject invention are briefly described hereinafter. U.S. Pat. No. 327,414 ('414 Patent), which issued to Scharnweber, for example, discloses a Ventilator. The '414 Patent describes a ventilator comprising, in combination, a chamber underneath the sill of a window, communicating through the top of the said sill with the interior of an apartment and provided with one or more openings leading to the exterior air, and means, substantially as described, for opening and closing and graduating the communication through the top of the sill with the interior of the said apartment, whereby the vertical flow of air in an upward direction into the said apartment and the flow therefrom may be regulated, or the flow wholly shut off.
U.S. Pat. No. 428,739 ('739 Patent), which issued to Abrahamson, discloses a Window Ventilator. The '739 Patent describes a window ventilator consisting of the combination of the casing, having slotted ends and oppositely-sliding ventilating plates or sheets fitted in said casing from and through opposite ends, whereby the whole device is rendered adjustable to different widths of window-casings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,784 ('784 Patent), which issued to Fair, describes a Ventilating Window or Door. The '784 Patent describes a window of the character described, outer and inner sashes, a frame in which said sashes move, one member of the frame being hollow, and having communication with the outside air and with the space between said sashes, a damper pivotally mounted within the hollow member and controlling the passage of air thereinto, and damper actuated means extending out of the front of said hollow member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,590, ('590 Patent), which issued to Pickering et al., describes a Window Ventilator. The '590 Patent describes a window ventilator comprising a frame adapted to be positioned between a window sash and its sill, spaced stationary members within the frame, said spaced stationary members having aligning openings, disposed within the space between the stationary members, the openings of the movable member adapted to align with the openings of the stationary members admitting air through the ventilator.
Wide downwardly inclined flanges extend forwardly from the frame and providing a hood, wide horizontally disposed shutter members pivotally mounted within the hood and disposed in spaced relation with the openings of the stationary members, said shutters being disposed in direct alignment with the openings of the ventilator, said shutters adapted to be adjusted to obstruct the passage of air through the aligning openings, and means for operating the shutters simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,839 ('839 Patent), which issued to Moore, discloses a Ventilator for Storm Windows. The '839 Patent describes a ventilator for storm windows or the like, comprising: a fixed horizontally elongated vertically disposable sheet-materials panel having a plurality of ventilating openings therein; a slide panel of sheet material overlying and substantially co-extensive with said fixed panel and having ventilating openings therein of such sizes and positions as to register with the openings in said fixed panel in one relatively adjustable position of said panels, and to be out of registry therewith in another position thereof.
An upper strip of sheet material has its central portion overlying the upper edges of said panels proper, having an inner upturned flange attached to an extension of said fixed panel and forming a pane-engaging strip therewith, and having an outer downturned flange forming with said fixed panel of guide channel for said movable panel, tope of said central portion constituting a ledge for receiving the lower edge of said pane and a bridging and sealing putty wedge between itself and the lower outer face of said pane.
A lower strip of sheet material has a horizontal central portion underlying and supporting said movable panel, having an upturned flange forming with said fixed panel a guide channel for said movable panel, having a downturned flange connected to said fixed panel to constitute therewith an anchorage strip adapted to seat vertically against the pane seat of the window frame, and being of a thickness and height permitting a retaining and sealing bridging putty wedge to be formed between itself and the outer edge of said seat, whereby said ventilator can be installed during or after window fabrication.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,812 ('812 Patent), which issued to James, discloses Ventilators. The '812 Patent describes an adjustable ventilator comprising a plate-like back member having apertures of small size to provide, in effect, a fly screen, an aperture front member which is slidably mounted on an completely overlaps the back member through the range of sliding movement, the back member having on two opposite sides projecting tongues which engage in front of inwardly projecting lugs on side walls of the front member whereby to provide a sliding connection between the two members, and the back member having screw fixing holes of key-hole shape which are concealed by the front member and which enable the ventilator, when fixed to a support surface by means of fixing screws, to be removed from and refitted onto the support surface without removing the fixing screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,187 ('187 Patent), which issued to Homey, discloses an Air Control Device. The '187 Patent describes a device for use in conjunction with an air flow duct to control the flow of air through the duct. The device includes a body for being secured with respect to the duct and having a central aperture therethrough for allowing substantially unhampered flow of air from the duct therethrough, a stationary plate for covering the central aperture of the body and having a plurality of apertures therethrough for allowing substantially unhampered flow of air therethrough, and a movable plate for covering the stationary plate and having a plurality of apertures therethrough for selective alignment with the apertures through the stationary plate to allow metering of the flow of air therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,693 ('693 Patent), which issued to McTaw, Jr., discloses a Vent Window Assembly. The '693 Patent describes a vent window assembly or filter comprises a continuous channel frame mountable within an opening in a building for a door or window, or within an opening in a vehicle body at the side, roof or rear window area. A laminate consisting of a pair of transparent sheets of plastic material and an intermediate thin plastic screen is nested and retained within the frame. Each of the sheets has a plurality of vertically spaced rows of longitudinally spaced apertures therethrough of a dimension considerably larger than the screen apertures.
The apertures in the sheets are in alignment to permit flow of air therethrough, the screen restricting the flow of dirt particles and insects. A vent closure sheet of transparent material is slidably mounted within the frame snugly engaging one of the sheets having therein a corresponding series of similar apertures aligned with the sheet apertures and adjustable for progressively displacing its apertures relative to the laminate apertures for closing off the flow of air.
United States Patent Application No. 2007/0161345, which was authored by Chato, describes a vent or baffle assembly which may be used between the edge of a window and the edge of a recess along which the window can reciprocate, or may be used adjacent a doorway. The vent assembly may include longitudinally extending members, and spacing members, or blocks. The longitudinally extending members and the blocks may be assembly to form a unit having a tortuous internal passageway. The longitudinally extending members may provide structural sturdiness. Sound deadening materials may be applied along a portion or all of the passageway. The longitudinally extending members may be of the same profile, and may nest together in a symmetrical fashion.
It will be seen from a review of the foregoing in particular, and the field of room ventilation means in general that the prior art perceives a need for a room ventilation apparatus comprising a rotatably fixed, apertured outer tube construction and a rotatable, apertured inner tube construction made rotatable relative to the rotatably fixed apertured outer tube construction for enabling users thereof to selectively ventilate a room outfitted with the apparatus by aligning to greater or lesser degrees the apertures formed in the outer and inner tube constructions. Accordingly, the present invention provides a room ventilation apparatus of the foregoing type as summarized in more detail hereinafter.